Harry's Little Sister
by Hufflepuffer01
Summary: Summary: Voldemort is still at power and has learned about the prophecy. He goes to kill Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Dumbledore has successfully located the Horcruxes that Voldemort has already made and destroyed them. The fidelius charm on the Longbottom household was never broken, and Voldemort, having no more Horcruxes, has gone into hiding. (I know, i
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and so it's just a little short story. Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Summary: Voldemort is still at power and has learned about the prophecy. He goes to kill Neville Longbottom instead of Harry Potter. Meanwhile, Dumbledore has successfully located the Horcruxes that Voldemort has already made and destroyed them. The fidelius charm on the Longbottom household was never broken, and Voldemort, having no more Horcruxes, has gone into hiding. ( **I know, it's kinda stupid, but let's focus on the new story.)**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 1**

The bright morning light filtered in through the window of the beautiful house in the meadow. It swept across the shiny hardwood floor and brought warmth into the Potter household. One year old Harry was asleep in his crib, clutching his stuffed snowy owl he called "Hebwig" in his chubby fist. He was sucking on his thumb and gave a sigh of comfort, rolling onto his side.

In the room across from Harry, His parents, Lily and James were not in bed. Lily, now 8 ½ months pregnant had woken up her husband in the dead of night, clutching her swollen belly and saying in a panicky tone "James! We need to go NOW! The baby is coming, I can feel it!"

James had lept out of bed and jammed his glasses onto his face, instantly awoken by Lily's words. "Ok come on now Lils, we'll take the Floo Network to St. Mungo's." he said calmly, as not to scare Lily further.

The young couple had contacted Sirius and Remus to ask them to watch Harry while they were gone, and then left quickly.

Now, Harry stirred as a clanging noise echoed from the bright, warm kitchen.

"Ouch!" Sirius yelped as he yanked his burnt hand away from the pan. "The bloody thing burnt me!"

Remus, scarred and tired looking, glanced up from his newspaper, The Daily Prophet and scoffed. "Sirius, you can't touch the pan to see if it's hot enough with your bare hand and not get burned. You have to-"

He was cut off by a whimpering sound coming from upstairs. Harry had woken up. The whimpers turned to crying as Harry waited for his parents to come and get him. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, and then dropped everything and sprinted upstairs to see what was wrong.

Harry immediately stopped his wailing as the two men burst into the Gryffindor colored bedroom. He looked at them in surprise and then giggled. "Uncle Siwius and Uncle Weemus!" he exclaimed, roaring with laughter at their concerned faces.

Remus walked over to the crib and lifted the boy out. "Hi Harry! How are you today?" He cooed.

"Where's mummy?" said Harry, ignoring the question.

"Let's go eat some breakfast and then we'll go see mummy and daddy. They have a surprise for you!" said Sirius with a smile.

They led the infant down into the kitchen where the pan that had burnt Sirius was sitting innocently. With a wave of his wand, Sirius had 3 eggs scramble themselves in it. They sat Harry into his Elmo high chair and put a bib on him that said "Daddy's boy" on it and was patterned with little Snitches.

A steaming plate of eggs were soon at the table, and the 3 dug in. When they were done, and all the egg Harry had thrown was picked up, Remus took him back into his room and put him in a small plaid muggle shirt and overalls. Then, they stepped into the green flames in the living room, and zoomed away to see the new baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and so it's just a little short story. Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 2**

"Mummy!" yelled the black haired baby as he hurdled into the room at St. Mungo's. Lily and James looked to see their first born followed by Sirius and Remus standing at the entrance with huge grins on their faces. Harry ran into James' outstretched arms, laughing his head off.

"Look daddy, Moomy and Padfoo were in our house and den we went in da gween fire to see you!" Harry told him. "Why is mummy lyin in da bed? Is she owwie?"

He looked down from his father's arms to see Lily holding a small bundle of blankets. Harry squinted at it and then saw… a baby! He was confused. Why was mummy holding a baby...unless… "Oh no! A wittle baby fell fwom da sky and hit mummy!" he cried. "And den mummy got owwie!"

The four adults laughed and Harry looked at each of them, confused. Lily looked into her sons eyes, so much like her own and said. "Harry this is your new sister, Abigail. Do you remember when mummy had a big tummy?"

Harry nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Well Abby was inside and now she's outside!"

It took several minutes for Harry to understand this. He furrowed his little brow and stared at the baby. It had a small fluff of red hair on it's rather small head. It had a nose just like his, and then, Harry giggled as the newborn opened her eyes and gazed at him. She had hazel eyes just like James. The two siblings took in each other, and then Abigail went back to sleep with a hint of a smile on her tiny pink lips.

Harry giggled again and looked across the room at Sirius. "Padfoo, da baby looked at meeeeee!"

Sirius' face lit up in a grin and he looked at Lily on the bed. "Congrats!" he said, and Remus followed suit. Lily smiled down at the baby in her arms. "We can take her home in two days!" she said to nobody in particular. Harry, now on the floor, stood on his tippy toes and clutched the white bedsheets. All he could do was stare at his little sister, not quite understanding how and where she had come from. He didn't know that she would soon be at his home, sharing his toys and his parents attention, waking him up at night with her crying, and following him everywhere he went. He felt excited that a new person would be living at his house. Harry walked to his godfather and held his hand tightly, thinking about a sister who he could play with, and he told himself that he would protect her and never let anyone hurt her.

 **OoOoOoO**

One week later

"AHHHHHH!" Harry was woken up in the early morning to his baby sister, Abby, screaming...again. Tears of frustration and anger sprang to his eyes and he hid under the blanket to muffle the sound. Harry heard footsteps past his bedroom heading towards the newly painted and furnished room. He listened very closely, hearing his mother shush the baby and then walk down to the puffy couch in the living room.

Harry slowly took off the blanket and stood up in his crib. He looked around the room and into the hallway. No sign of anyone. Jumping with happiness, Harry grabbed his stuffed owl and lifted one leg over the railing of his crib. He would escape all by himself and show up right behind mummy and everyone would think it was a really good magic trick! He smiled to himself and couldn't help feeling proud of his plan. He would probably be called "good boy" and "smart, wonderful Harry". He would definitely get more attention than the baby!

The small black haired boy looked at his toes in his onesie owl pajamas on the edge of the crib. He took a deep breath and told himself that Gryffindors must be brave. Harry grasped the railings tightly and swung his other leg like he saw in the muggle movies up and over the rail. He had expected to jump down gracefully, landing like his hero, Spiderman, but somehow, he had landed flat on his back. He just lay there for a moment, shocked, and then felt the pain on the back of his head. Harry realized that he had gotten an owwie! He screamed for his daddy and cried and cried until James had run in the room, closely followed by Lily, who was carrying Abby. At the sight of the little baby, Harry cried even more. Why did the baby have to be everywhere and always held? Harry never got to be held like that!

"Harry, what did you do?!" cried Lily at the sight of Harry on the floor. James snatched him up and examined him until he was satisfied that nothing was terribly wrong. "He's OK Lils, just got scared." he reassured her.

Harry hugged his dad close and wailed into his robes. "Harry, what did you do?" Lily repeated, more sternly this time.

"I-I w-w-wanted to climb out all by m-myself!" Harry howled.

Lily and james looked at each other. "Why would you do that, buddy? You've never climbed out yourself before." said James soothingly.

Harry wiped away some tears and pointed at Abby. "Dat baby has to GO!" he screamed. "She is bad and loud! Hawwy can't SLEEP!"

James picked up his son and carried him to the living room, placing him on the couch. "Harry that was very dangerous." he said, kneeling down to Harry's height. "You will never do that again or you will have to stay with auntie Petunia for the rest of the day. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded, hiccuping. He curled up on the couch and thought about how he hated that baby! He would never love it!

James and Lily walked into the kitchen, with Abby in her mother's warm arms. "Wow, Harry sure is getting jealous of her." whispered Lily, placing the baby in a pillow lined basket. "I was afraid of him doing something like that to get attention."

James nodded and told his wife " We should give him some attention for a while. He must feel like we don't love him as much anymore. Maybe I'll take him to play at the muggle playground for a little."

So, James got his little fawn dressed and ready to go out, packed some sandwiches and snacks, and took Harry by the hand to spend a day with daddy at the park.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and so it's just a little short story. Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 3**

The cool breeze flicked across the hills that surrounded the small brightly colored playground. Bugs buzzed and hummed drowsily in the small flowers that dotted the meadow. On top of a hill, a checkered blanket was spread, covered in peanut butter jelly sandwiches, chips, flagons of pumpkin juice, and some treacle tart. James Potter sat happily watching his young son, almost 2 years old now, playing in the grass next to him. Harry was crouched by a ladybug that crawled slowly up the blade of grass. He had half a sandwich in one hand, and the other pointed at the little red beetle.

"Look daddy!" he yelled "Da bug!"

James smiled at him and took a handful of chips from the bag. "Harry, why don't you go play with the other children at the playground?" he said.

Harry glanced down the hill at the other children who were laughing and jumping and running. He nodded to himself and slowly, shyly made his way down.

James watched as Harry climbed up the stairs, and went down the slide, landing right on top of a small red headed boy. He ran down the hill to make sure everyone was alright, but a plump redheaded lady was already there. "Oh Ronald," she was saying "why didn't you move out of the way after you went down?"

"Sorry about that." said James, picking up a bewildered Harry off of the slide.

Two identical twins, both with the same red hair came running to their mother. "Blimey!" said one of them, "Ickle Ronniekins got run over by a muggle!"

"Fred!" she yelled "don't you go around yelling about _muggles_!" She whispered the last word.

James just grinned and said "Don't worry ma'am, I'm a wizard. James Potter, and this is my son, Harry."

"Molly Weasley," the lady said shaking his hand. "My sons, Ron, Fred, and George."

Harry looked warily at the youngest boy who he had landed on. He was about the same size as Harry, though rather orange and freckled. He was paying no attention to Harry, though, and was picking at a scab on his wrist. The twins were also quite orange, and Harry was confused. They looked exactly alike and he could not tell the difference.

"Go and play together now." said Molly. "You can teach Harry how to play tag."

One of the twins grinned and suddenly lunged forward, smacking Harry on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!" he yelled. All the others sprinted away and Harry was shocked. _What do I do?_ he wondered.

"Go get 'em Harry!" said James, nudging him forward.

Harry stumbled after them and they squealed with laughter, running up the muggle play structure. They played tag for what felt like forever, and then, exhausted, went to lie on the soft, cool grass.

"Wow." said Harry "That was soooo fun!"

Ron smiled "Yeah."

Fred pointed up at the fluffy clouds "Hey that one looks like a troll!"

"Well, I think it looks more like Percy." said George.

"Who's Percy?" asked Harry

Ron turned to look at him. "He my big brother. I also have Bill and Charlie! Oh and fat little baby, Ginny."

"I have a little baby too!" said Harry. "Abby."

The four new friends lay there silently for a while, breathing in the summer air "Boys! Let's go now!" Molly came and gathered them up. "Bye!" they chorused. "Harry waved and left to find James.

 **OoOoOoO**

Often, Harry thought of his new friends from the park. He wished he could go play with them again, but his parents hadn't had any time to take him. In the Burrow, Ron was gazing out the window, ignoring his sister's crying, and thinking about his new friend, Harry, and when they would meet again.

 **OoOoOoO**

Four years later

Harry, now almost 6 years old, had grown very close to his 4 year old sister, Abigail. They liked to play at the park together and hope the Weasleys would go play too. Abby was very good friends with Ginny, and they looked very alike, except Abby's hair was a darker red than Ginny's, and was also curlier. They often played a game called "Hogwarts" where they would either be the roles of teachers or students in the school their parents had talked so much about.

Today, Fred was the DADA teacher, Harry the Potions, and the rest were all students.

"OK class!" squeaked Harry. "Who knows what this is?" He held up a jar full of water mixed with dirt. "You!" said, pointing to Ron, who was pretending to sleep.

"I don't know sir!" said Ron with a giggle.

"OK, then you you have to drink it and find out!" said Harry and the rest of the "class" giggled.

Ron wrinkled his nose and stood up to get the potion. " _You don't really have to drink it. Just pretend."_ Harry whispered to him.

Ron nodded and imagined the look on his siblings faces when they thought he actually drank it. He covered his mouth to stop laughing.

He looked at the muddy water in the jar, and giggled. Then, he poured it out on the ground next to his mouth. "Ewwww!" Ginny screamed.

Ron bit back his giggles and said to Harry "It is a sleeping potion!" while pretending to faint.

Abby squealed with laughter at the sight of Ron on the ground.

"OK, I will now wake up Mr. Weasley with my wand!" Harry took a crooked stick out of his pocket and pointed it at Ron. "WAKE UP!" he yelled, waving it around. Ron sat up and said. "Hey I'm awake now!" while the other children roared with laughter.

They continued to play "Hogwarts" and tag, never seeming to get bored of it. The 6 best friends always said good bye by saying "Weasleys and Potters forever!" and hugging.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **This is my first ever fanfic and so it's just a little short story. Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wake up, wake up, it's time to go!" yelled 7 year old Harry as he jumped onto his parents bed. Harry was growing into a big boy now and had recently gotten his new glasses. Lily rolled over under the sheets and opened her eyes. James groaned and covered his face.

"What's all the hubbub?" said a small voice from the doorway. Abby, her long red hair messy from sleep, and her bunny patterned blankie in her arms yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"We're going to the Burrow today!" yelled Harry.

Abby jumped up and down.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she said.

One hour later, the family was on their way to the Burrow to have a playdate with the Weasleys. Harry was wearing his T-shirt that had a picture of an owl wearing cool sunglasses. Abby had on a blue dress and her hair in a braid.

The kids ran down the hill among the chickens and were delighted to see that Ron and Ginny and Fred were already in the yard. They were all squatted around something and Fred was holding a muddy stick.

"Hi Weasleys!" Harry said loudly. Ron looked up and his face split into a wide, freckled grin. "Hi Potters!"

Abby and Harry went over to see what they were doing. On the grass, there was a fish. On the fish there was a cut. In the cut there were a lot of Cheerios and a fair amount of mud. Abby screamed and covered her nose. She was very girly and squeamish. On the other hand, Ginny was wearing muddy boots and overalls, her hair in a ponytail, and was poking the fish with one hand and eating clean Cheerios from a bag with the other.

"Wow! Where did you get that?" said Harry in wonder.

"Fred found the fishy in mud and I found Cheerios in the pantry!" Ginny said happily. "We found a rock and cut the fishy to see what was inside, and then poked it with a stick and filled it with Cheerios!"

Molly was suddenly appeared behind Fred with her hands on her hips and Ron and Ginny swallowed nervously. "Fred! Ginny! Ronald! What did you do to that poor fish?!"

Fred hid his muddy hands behind his back and stood up to face his mother. "Um...we just came outside and it was like this…" He said with a smile.

Then, George came running around the house, holding a knobbly gnome by the ankles. "Freddie, I got the gnome you wanted!" he sang. Molly glared at Fred. "Were you going to cut open the gnome like you did the fish?"

"No!" said Fred, "I just wanted to see if he would eat it…"

 **OoOoOoO**

When the kids were washed up and the fish Vanished, they all sat in Ron's room. Lily and James had gone out for a little bit of alone time after Molly assured them she could take care of all the kids.

"Ok, let's play Hogwarts again!" said Ron.

"I'll be the potions teacher!" said Ginny.

"I'll be the headmaster!" said Harry.

"I'll be a student!" said Fred.

"Me too!" said George.

"Me three!" said Ron.

"I'll be the cat!" said Abby.

They all giggled at the thought of Abby being a cat. "Ok!" yelled Harry the Headmaster, "Welcome to school. You all have to be good or else you will be fed to the beast! _Let's pretend Percy is the beast, ok?"_ They nodded and Abby meowed quietly."It is time for everyone to go to potions class now!" he giggled.

Ginny stood up and Harry sat down. "Today we will make a potion that makes you glow in the dark!" she said in a teacher-like tone. "We will all go outside and gather ingredients." So, the Weasleys and Potters, racing to the door, went outside.

They ran around the yard, collecting flowers and grass and rocks. Molly supplied them with mini cauldrons. They added a little of this and a little of that, pretending like the grass was actually wolf skin, and the rocks were hippogriff teeth. The felt like real students at Hogwarts, top of their classes, role models, and best friends.

"I'm finished, Professor!" said Ron. His "potion" was muddy brown water with smashed up leaves and sticks in it. Ginny inspected it.

"Good job, Mr. Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor!" she exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and high fived. Harry looked over the hill as he heard his mother's voice. "Harry! Abby! It's time to go home!"

The kids were suddenly very still and they looked at each other, almost in tears. Today was super fun, and now it was over and they were leaving.

"Bye bye." said Abby softly.

They all walked together to the entrance of the Burrow where Molly was talking to Lily and James.

"There you are, buddy! I missed you!" James held out his arms and Harry ran into them. "Did you have fun?"

"We made potions today!" said Abby.

"Did you really?"

"Yes."

"We made a potion that makes you glow in the dark." piped Ginny.

Lily beamed down at all the children she adored so much. The Potter family soon left, back to their house, but not before all the children hugged and said "Potters and Weasleys forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 5**

"Wow!" gasped Harry, his jaw dropped in wonder. He gazed down Diagon Alley at all the shops. His eyes tried to look everywhere at once. He saw owls of every color, real potion ingredients(not the stuff he found in the garden with the Weasleys) and a nice little ice cream parlor. At the very end of all the shops, he saw a huge building made of towering white marble. It was labeled as Gringotts.

He saw Abby behind him eyeing the cats that were in cages in the same shop as the owls. She really loved cats and was probably going to ask her parents for one for her 10th birthday even if she had just turned 9 last April. She new she was old enough to handle the responsibility and be a good pet owner. Maybe she could even get a cat today! Her mum had felt bad for her because Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter last week and she had cried because she could not go for 2 more years. She had had a playdate with Ginny the day after and they had both talked about how sad they were that their brothers were leaving to school. Ron had also gotten his letter and Fred and George were going into their third year at Hogwarts. Now Abby and Ginny would be the only kids in the house and they knew they would die of boredom.

"Hey Harry!" said a familiar voice. Harry turned from looking at the new Nimbus 2000 broomstick to see his best mate, Ron running towards him. Mrs. Weasley was not far behind, trying to keep the boys under control, hold all the bags of school supplies, and keep Ginny from wandering towards the wand shop.

"Hi Ron!" Harry said, his voice full of excitement. "I can't believe how much stuff there is here!"

"Have you never been here before?" said Ron.

"I came when I was a little baby but my mum usually like to shop at the muggle mall and dad comes by himself sometimes."

"Cool."

"Come on now everyone, we need to get our school shopping done!" said James, patting Harry on the shoulder. "We can get some ice cream when we're all done!"

The girls cheered.

 **OoOoOoO**

Back at the Potter's' house, all of the kids sat in Harry's room, admiring his new things. Lily had promised to look after Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny at her house so Molly could go prepare dinner at the Burrow. The Weasleys hadn't bought much at Diagon Alley because they got most of their things handed down from their elder brothers. Bill and Charlie made their own money now and could afford new things, so their old school things went to Ron and the twins. The only new things the Weasleys had bought were some new books and a cauldron for Ron. They had enjoyed their ice creams and came back to Harry's house.

"That's a real nice wand, Harry." said Ron. Ron held up his and everyone saw a glint of white peeking out the end, unicorns hair.

Ginny and Abby were sitting together, petting a delighted Abby's new cat. James and Lily had decided that she could pick out a cat while they were there as her early Christmas present. She had picked out a female calico cat with a sleek, shiny coat. Together, Abby and Ginny had chosen the name Magic, because that was their favorite thing.

Harry had gotten an owl so he could send letters while at school. It was snowy with black spots and he named it Hedwig after his old stuffed animal owl.

Harry and Ron had heard a lot about Hogwarts from their parents, and in Ron's case, his brothers, and they were very excited to go. They knew there was a castle full of magic, many very smart professors, and really good food! Ron was mainly excited for the food, whereas Harry couldn't wait to explore.

However, Harry was very close to his younger sister and he had seen the sadness in her hazel eyes when she understood he was leaving for a year. He had assured her that he would be home for the holidays and he would write her every week and tell what it's like at school.

She had smiled at this, but that night, she lay crying in her bedroom.

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Sorry this one was kinda short and boring, I'll be getting to the good stuff in the next chapter! There will be new characters and new friendships even though you guys can probably guess who the boys will meet, and maybe they'll accept a certain someone as a new buddy ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's Little Sister**

 **Hope you enjoy! Any of these characters or places that are from the Harry Potter books are sadly not mine, and belong to JK Rowling, our queen.**

 **OoOoOoO**

 **Chapter 6**

"Hurry up mum, the train leaves soon!" said Harry, pulling her by the hand. Abby not far behind, was excited but sad at the same time. Her older brother was going to Hogwarts!

James was pushing Harry's cart, which had his trunk and owl in it. They had spent the last week getting everything ready for Harry. In his trunk, Harry had many things including a book labeled _Hogwarts: A History,_ owl pellets, and extra socks. He felt proud that he was old enough to be leaving home.

"Now, who can tell me the platform number?" asked Lily.

"Platform nine and three quarters!" yelled Abby.

The Potter's arrived at the platform and although quite nervous, Harry made it through the magical barrier. There, he saw a huge scarlet train labeled _The Hogwarts Express._ Wizarding families stood all around with owls hooting loudly in their cages, fireworks going off, and parents hugging their kids. Harry immediately saw a family, all with flaming red hair.

"Hey, Ron!" called Harry, "You all ready to go, mate?"

Ron and Ginny came running over and hugged their best friends.

"Oi look, Percy gave me his old rat! He's not so bad after all."

Harry and Abby peered into a dark little cage where a fat gray rat was fast asleep.

"Wow!" said Abby, fascinated. She had never seen a rat close up before.

James walked over from talking to Molly and Arthur. "Time to board the train, boys. Make sure to make new friends and stay out of trouble. Don't forget to study or your mum will have my head." he added to Harry.

Abby and Ginny helped the boys carry their luggage on board. When they were settled, Harry looked at his little sister to see tears in her eyes.

"Aw Abby, you'll be here next year! At least you can play with Ginny!"

Abby just wiped her eyes and gave him a big hug. "I'll miss you so much, Harry. Who's gonna play Hogwarts with me, and read to me, and help brush my hair?" She looked into his emerald eyes and tried to stop crying.

Harry felt sad to leave her behind when she was crying but the train was about to leave. "I'll write you everyday, Sis. I'll keep you posted and you write back to me. Make sure you say bye to the cat for me!"

Abby and Ginny, holding hands, tearfully stepped off the train and waved goodbye to their older brothers. They couldn't believe that they would be stuck home by themselves for the whole school year while Ron and Harry got to go learn how to do cool magic tricks. The whistle blew it's high pitched note, and with a _CHUGGA CHUGGA_ sound, the Hogwarts Express began to pull out of the station.

 **OoOoOoO**

"We're really going." said Ron. "We're going to Hogwarts. No more play pretend, this is the real deal."

Harry sadly watched his sister disappear as the station zoomed by and the train gathered speed.

"Oh cheer up Harry, you'll still get to write to them. We're going to Hogwarts. _Hogwarts._ The thing we've been dreaming of since Bill left. Fred and George said they have all sorts of feasts and food there! Every type of food you can think of! Treacle tart, mashed potatoes, kippers and eggs, even American food like pizza!"

"Really?" said Harry, his mind starting to drift away from his baby sister.

"Yeah and a great big castle with ghosts and magic everywhere. We'll be sorted into our houses. I bet we'll both be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been so far. I think if I get into Slytherin, I'll just board the train straight back home!"

Harry gave a shout of laughter but stopped quickly when he saw a boy struggling with all of his things walking past his compartment. He watched as a sweater and a box of treats fell off of the large pile of luggage.

"Oh Merlin, again?" said a muffled voice from behind the stack. A pale, pointed face appeared as the boy tried to grab his stuff. He caught sight of Harry and Ron staring at him. "Hello! I'm Draco Malfoy! Do you er- mind helping me real quick? My father says I have to sit with his friends' kids but they chose a seat way in the back can you believe it?"

Harry grinned at him. He liked this boy. Why don't you just come sit with us? You're already here." He scooted over to show him that they had plenty of room.

"Really? Thanks! Those thugs, Crabbe and Goyle really smell you know, I would much rather sit with you guys." He set all of his stuff down with a loud thud onto the seat and sat down next to Harry. He looked across the compartment at Ron. "Red hair, freckles, and hand me down robes, you must me a Weasley! My father talks all about your father, nothing good of course, but I think your father is a very nice man. I met him in the Ministry when my father made me go and pass out forms on how horrible muggles are. I'm dead clumsy and dropped the whole lot of them through. Father was so mad, but Mr. Weasley helped me pick them up and then bid me good day!" He beamed at Ron.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy's son? My dad always says he's where he is in the MInistry because of all the gold he gives." scoffed Ron, rather rudely.

Draco deflated a little "Yes. That's him" He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. " Father is very against all things Muggle. I don't know why. I think Muggles are very intelligent, being able to get along without magic. It's unbelievable."

At these words, Ron decided that he too, liked this boy and however much he looked like his father, he was not and he seemed very nice too.

"Would you like a Pepper imp?" said Harry. "It will make you steam out your ears!"

Draco accepted it and Ron took one too. All at the same time, they put in in their mouths and laughed loudly at the large amounts of steam coming out of their ears. They ate sweets and talked about Quidditch as the train sped by the countryside, laughing a lot and slowly forming a friendship.

Author's Note: I love this idea of Draco being friendly! It really reminds me of might be my favorite chapter and I was totally fangirling as I wrote it! Next chapter will be about meeting more people and the Sorting! Enjoy!


End file.
